witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Corvo Bianco
Bolius Rossell |Country = Toussaint |Region = Sansretour Valley |Appears_books = |Appears_games = |Name = |Image = BaW corvo bianco estate.jpg |Aka = Gwyn Cerbin Corvo Bianco Estate Corvo Bianco Vineyard}} Corvo Bianco '(Elder Speech: ''Gwyn Cerbin) is one of the world-famous vineyards of Toussaint located in Sansretour Valley. Geralt receives '''Corvo Bianco Vineyard from Duchess Anna Henrietta herself as partial payment for a contract. The vineyard comes with a Majordomo who can be called upon to oversee and organize additions and renovations. It was originally given to one of Bolius' ancestors, who'd been such an efficient headsman that the duke at the time granted him a title and Corvo Bianco, and thus for many generations it stayed in the family. When it was Bolius', he didn't turn to producing wine until he retired from engineering, but misfortune struck him to the point he lost his sense of smell and taste before being forbidden to drink alcohol due to health concerns. To make up for this, Bolius began to throw lavish parties at Corvo Bianco to at least see others enjoy the wine, with part of the tradition being to fill up the dry well with wine. His wife, Nina, was also responsible for the gardens on the estate, though they had since been neglected. Later on, Bolius sold the estate to Baron Rossell. Rossell was responsible for having some of the vines dug up and, in their place, put olive trees and produced olive oil on top of wine. However, Rosswell had ever growing gambling debts to the point he had to sell the estate to the Ducal Chancellery. It was then used for a short period to hold the quartered body of Louis de la Croix due to a mistake, before Anna Henrietta bestowed the vineyard on Geralt. Associated quests * The Beast of Toussaint * No Place Like Home * Be It Ever So Humble... * La Cage au Fou Map description : Constructed on elven ruins, Corvo Bianco – known as Gwyn Cerbin in the Elder Speech - is one of the oldest vineyards in the duchy and producer of startlingly unique wine, Sepremento. Sadly, the rakish lifestyle of one of its owners, the last member of the Bolius line, drove the possession into ruin. The next owner, Baron Rossell, tried to return the vineyard to its former glory, but to no avail. Corvo Bianco was then auctioned off and eventually passed under the control of the Ducal Treasury. : Book description : Corvo Bianco's origins have been lost to the mists of time. We have only a bare legend about the vineyard being founded by the owner of the Pomerol estate's son, who had been disinherited and exiled with only a Carvanere sapling to his name. : The modern history of Corvo Bianco begins with Master Bolius, who settled in the vineyard in his elder years. As a young man, Bolius had headed a division of sappers which fought in the far north. For his service, he was made a noble and awarded a great deal of coin. He took to rebuilding Corvo Bianco with great zeal. He dedicated the most energy to planting a beautiful garden for his wife, thus starting the craze for the use of herbs which swept Toussaint at the time. After his wife, Bolius' second love was the olive tree, which is why he planted a great many of them all over Corvo Bianco. : When Bolius' wife died, life lost its savor for him and he began to think constantly about death. He sold his estate to Count Crespi, and the very day he signed the last piece of paperwork, he died. Restorations See the quest No Place Like Home for full details. Once Geralt has bought all available renovations, you will receive the achievement Playing House; Majordomo will declare the house 'perfect', and advise against any further work on it. Additionally, during renovations, the workers will come across a lab in the cellar, which unlocks Mutagen conversion. * Stables: Increases Roach's Stamina by 100% for 60 minutes. * Royal bed: Increases Geralt's Vitality by 1000 points for 120 minutes. * Library: Provides a 5% bonus to experience gain during combat for 60 minutes. * Alchemy laboratory: Oils, potions and bombs made there gain an additional charge. Decorations After the renovations, inside the house there are multiple armor stands, weapon racks and spots where you can hang paintings on the wall. In the bedroom there is a trophy stand and outside, close to the entrance to the wine cellar, there is a pedestal where you can place the Reginald figurine. Trophy stand The trophy stand is a combination of 2 dressers and a shelf. There are 3 different trophies that can be displayed on the stand: * Fist fighting championship trophy Reward for Raging Wolf * Gold Stick of Joy Reward for The Hunger Game * The Victor's Cup Main Prize during Gwent: To Everything - Turn, Turn, Tournament! Trivia * "Corvo Bianco" means White Crow in Italian. Notes * There is contradicting information regarding the estate. Barnabas states it was Rossell that planted the olive trees, yet in the in-game book noted above, it's stated that Bolius was responsible for it. It also differs on who was the next owner: Barnabas and others state it was Rossell, but the book states Crespi bought it. * If one cured Marlene de Trastamara, she can be talked to later and either sent off or allowed to stay. If she's allowed to stay, she becomes Geralt's personal cook at Corvo Bianco. * If one completes Wine Wars: Belgaard by ending the feud between the two vineyard owners, they'll honor Geralt with a wine with a name of his choosing and soon deliver some to Corvo Bianco. * After the main quest Be It Ever So Humble... Geralt will find a small present from Regis in his bedroom: the Mutagenerator along with a Letter from Regis. * After the final main quest, a permanent guest (Ciri, Dandelion, Triss, or Yennefer) will arrive based on the main game's decisions. If a standalone playthrough, it defaults to Dandelion. * If one got the "good" ending of the main quest, Anna Henrietta is stated that she'll send 12 barrels of the coveted Sangreal wine to Corvo Bianco. However, it doesn't appear to ever arrive and unknown if this was intentional or a bug. Gallery File:Tw3 key to Corvo Bianco detail.jpg|Deed to Corvo Bianco. File:Tw3 Corvo Bianco 2.jpg|Majordomo introducing Geralt to his estate. File:Witcher3_2019-01-25-Trophy-stand-Full.jpg|Trophy stand full. de:Corvo Bianco fr:Corvo Bianco it:Corvo Bianco pl:Corvo Bianco pt-br:Corvo Bianco ru:Корво Бьянко uk:Корво-Б'янко Category:Blood and Wine locations Category:Vineyards Category:Manors and Estates Category:Toussaint